


Stars in His Wheels

by FortifytheBabadook



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Embarrassed Killua Zoldyck, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Mutual Pining, My First AO3 Post, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Gon Freecs, Protective Killua Zoldyck, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortifytheBabadook/pseuds/FortifytheBabadook
Summary: Soft songs whispered heart to heart from a boy made of stars to a boy filled with joy and fresh air.
Relationships: Alluka Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 13
Kudos: 27





	1. The Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this beautiful art : http://cosmic-hoodie.tumblr.com/post/142927977383/breadbunnie-everytime-someone-skateboards-past
> 
> I might continue this if you all enjoy it. It's pretty old so hopefully its not too atrocious thank you for reading loves <3

In hindsight, it was probably a good thing Gon fell out of that tree. If he hadn’t, he wouldn’t have had to go to the clinic and wouldn’t have been hanging out the window in the waiting room and if he hadn’t been doing that Gon wouldn’t have heard a soft voice singing as the most beautiful boy he had ever seen skated past.

Typically Gon would have called out to the boy, but there was something different about the skating teen; he was going to be different then Gons' other friends.

  
“Gon!” Leorio barked for the fourth time, reaching out for the bandage roll secured in Gons grip.

  
“Sorry, Leorio!” Pulling his gaze from the open window, Gon tossed the roll to the doctor. Walking out of the examination room back to the storage room, Gon tapped the watch he bought after he started volunteering at the clinic to be sure it was still running smoothly. 

  
Five minutes until three, then the boy would skate past the clinic. 

  
In the weeks following the day Gon had first seen him, the skating boy had only missed two days. Other than that, it was like clockwork: the boy would skate past the clinic at three, always singing softly under his breath. It had taken a few days before Gon realized that they were love songs, but after that, it was easy to pick out what song the boy was singing. Although the boy tended to lean toward the classics and older songs, there were always a few poppy songs from the radio sprinkled in.

  
“Gon, I need a new roll of paper towels!” The young doctor called across the hall. Glancing at his watch one last time, Gon snatched two rolls of paper towels jogging to where Leorio's voice had echoed. 

  
One minute until three. 

“Thanks, the window in the waiting room should be open.” Leorio motioned with the roll, smirking as he saw that Gon was already out the door and halfway down the hall.

  
Thirty seconds until three.

  
“Let me know what’s today’s song!” Melody commented, standing behind the front desk as Gon whizzing past.

It was a ritual the three had; Gon would be half hanging out of the window precisely at three until the boy passed. Then Melody would find and play whatever song he had been singing as Leorio listened to Gon ramble about how cool the skateboarding, love song singing, ‘He looks like stars I swear’ boy was. 

  
Ten seconds until three.

  
A sharp rapping at the clinic door drew Melody's attention. It wasn’t until he heard her stifle a small gasp that Gon dragged his eyes to the open door. It was precisely three when the skateboarding boy walked into the clinic.


	2. Breathless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no chapter summery we stay confused like men

‘It’s just a scratch; what am I doing here?’ Killua flexed sweaty palms. Usually, he was slick as oil on his skateboard, but Alluka hadn't been at the park, and waiting had thrown Killua off.

“Alright, I'm gonna have to stitch this up. Are you allergic to any anesthetics?” The doctors' spindly fingers flitted across the gash.

‘Idiot’ 

“You won’t need it. Just stitch me up, Professor.” Killua rolled his eyes. The doctor had a soft voice, Ikalgo would describe it as soothing, but something about it made Killua feel small. Very small.

“What do you mea-?! You don-?! It’s standard protoc-?!” Dr- the name tag read Leorio, Dr. Leorio, spluttered black brows furrowed.

“Wow! When you do that, you get all these wrinkles and look super old!” Killua interrupted, cackling, ignoring the pulsing in his knee. He refused to look at the red stains.

‘It’s just a scratch.’

“You know what? If you weren't actively bleeding all over my examination table, you woul- argh! Wait here, brat!” Lanky limbs curled in frustration as Leorio leaned out of the door.

“Gon!”

‘Gon’ his name is Gon.

“Gon, I need supplies for stitching up a deep cut!” Leorio barked before jouncing to the sink. 

It had been like clockwork, every day after the park Killua would take the bus halfway home then skate the rest of the way. He had only been following this routine a week when he had felt a warm gaze as he hummed past the little clinic on 17th street. Unnaturally perceptive, usually when Killua felt someone staring, he would automatically find them via reflections and assess if they were a threat. But this gaze felt warm and all-encompassing, forcing Killua to look out of the corner of his eye. A boy, about 13-14 same as him, was beaming at him from an open window. 

“Sorry Leorio, I couldn't find the clean towels.” It was like smelling fresh air for the first time all over again. The overwhelming joy Killua had felt then was an echo compared to the adrenaline rush the blushing boy in front of him imparted. Killua pressed sweaty palms to his shorts, his breath hitching. 

‘Deep breath, you can do this. You stopped here instead of just going back to the home, and you are following through. You already learned his name now calm down and listen.’

  
Leorio leaned against the front desk, watching Melody type furiously away, and Gon pace next to the occupied bathroom chewing his nails a dazed look danced across his face. 

Leorio leaned against the front desk, watching Melody type furiously away, and Gon pace next to the occupied bathroom chewing his nails a dazed look danced across his face. 

  
“Hey Melody, you ever heard of a kid refusing anesthetics when getting stitches?” The young doctor sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. It had been simple, one of the smoothest stitching jobs he's done yet. And yet.

“No, but every kid is different. How many kids do you know who would break their arm four times in two months?” Melody hummed, nodding toward a barely self-contained Gon. He was practically vibrating with excitement glancing at the bathroom door every so often.

“Leorio, do you think he's ok? I mean, he just got stitches, and he didn’t use any anesthetic plus he's been in the bathroom a really really long time!” The words spilled out of Gon in one breath.

‘It’s true, maybe I should check on the kid.’ Leorio thought and stretched up before nipping over to the bathroom door. Melody and Gon close behind.

“You alright in there, kid?” Leorio rapped his knuckles on the door.

There was no reply.

“Kid?” The trio exchanged worried looks. The door didn't have any locks, so getting in was simple, but the window in the bathroom was propped open, the one Leorio kept locked from the inside.

“I swear if that brat pulled any of his stitches out climbing out of that tiny ass window-” Leorio stormed off, mumbling to himself Melody tailing his heels. Gon stayed behind; the window was about two feet tall at the top of the eight-foot wall opposite the toilet and sink.

“Even with stitches,” Gon mumbled to himself before racing out to Leorio and Melody, debating over a stack of paperwork in the waiting room.

“Leorio, even after getting stitches, he scaled the wall to get out!” Leorio noted the glimmer in his eye that accompanied Gons exhilaration. Gon glanced out the window he had come to lean out of so often.

“Killua's really is amazing!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it folks that's all I've got right now! If you've read this far just know I adore you and appreciate how far you've stuck with me here!
> 
> The real question now is should I continue this of just let it fade out?


	3. Floating On Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in a ferver at 5am this morning just for you loves! Happy turkey day usa here's to avoiding families!

The second time Killua walked in the clinics' door, Gon could have sworn he saw the passing shadow of angel wings before the fluorescents washed them away. Or maybe the fluttering in his heart was messing with his head.

  
"Killua! You came back!" Gons face stretched into a smile years wide. Killua bristled and turned a shade of red Gon had never seen before. He felt himself flush a little.

  
"YOU!" 

  
Leorio screeched around the corner, finger-pointing booming out.

  
"I swear if you pulled out any of your stitches!" Killua sighed and held up a hand toward the raging doctor.

  
"Relax, Prof.; I just came to pay you." He set his skateboard on the front desk and dug into his basketball shorts pocket. 

  
Gon relaxed into a smirk, even when Killuas' attention was focused elsewhere there was something about him that sunk into Gons entire being like it was easier to breathe and the weight that dug into his shoulders no longer burdened him. 

"Oh. Oh!" Leorio scratched the back of his head before waving off Killua rooting around in his faded electric blue wallet.

  
"Don't worry about it."

  
Killua squinted at him. "Alright, old man, what do you want?" 

  
A tickle of an idea crept into the back of Gons' head.

  
"Nothing brat," Leorio frowned, "and I'm not old."

  
"Well, you certainly look old, and I don't want your charity. Here," Killua thrust a fistful of ones and fives in the older man's face. "if that's not enough, I can come back." Leorio stared down at the frowning face, stubbornly holding out his fist. 

  
"What if Killua volunteered here with me!" Gon stepped forward eyes bright. It was the perfect plan, Killua could pay Leorio with work as Gon had been and Leorio would have even more help around the growing clinic. It also couldn't hurt that Gon would be able to be near Killua more. Killuas' presence was addicting, every breath washed over him, and Gon found himself smiling a smile hed never worn. It was softer and came more naturally. 

  
"What?" Leorio stammered a bit, and Killua just stared slack-jawed. 

  
"I think that is a wonderful idea, Gon." Melody smiled from behind the front desk. Of course, having Melody on his side was vital; she ran the practical part of the clinic. Finances, billing, and tracking down Leorio to sign official paperwork. It didn't hurt that she was the one who held Gons' hand every time he broke his arm and had to get it fixed. Or that she hid sweets in the second drawer of her desk. 

  
"Then it's settled!" Gon clapped his hands together. Leorio looked from Gon to Melody before straightening himself out.

  
"Alright, kid, just try and stop in whenever you can, and we'll call it even."

  
Killua glanced at Gon, who, in turn, gave him an encouraging thumbs-up.

  
"Alright, Professor, deal." Shoving the money in his pocket, Killua grabbed his skateboard off the desk and turned on his heel. Gons' stomach lurched like it knew Killua was just breaths away from leaving. Leorio must have noticed the slight panic in the corner of Gons' face.

  
"Next time you come over, Gon will show you around, alright?" Killua snapped a flushed face to look the grinning Leorio.

  
"Ye-yeah, sure." Killua turned again to leave but stopped head ducked he looked over to Gon. Gons' heart lurched, the afternoon sunbeams struck Killua in such a way Gon could swear he saw the shadow of wings again. Killua lifted his hand in a small wave before bolting out of the clinic.

  
"Well, Gon," Melody swept some dirt off the desk and giving him a knowing look. "how exciting is this?"

  
"Yeah," Leorio chimed in grabbing the file Melody handed to him. "that was a good idea you got there. Be sure you don't cause too much trouble."

Gon sank into one of the chairs in the waiting room and cradled his chin in his hands. Killua was definitely coming back. He would just have to wait until the boy made of stars decided to make his way back to Gon. And until then, Gon would be waiting by the window and listening for the familiar humming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an fyi I use grammerly for editing and that's it no beta we die like men


End file.
